The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a touch screen controller that performs a touch sensing operation and a force sensing operation at the same time, a system and/or a method.
A touch sensing system detects an object approaching or contacting a touch panel including sensing units and provides touch information regarding the approach or the contact. Touch information may include a touch location on the touch panel. Recent touch sensing systems may provide touch information including not only touch locations, but also information regarding touch force. Therefore, an electronic device including a touch sensing system may provide various user responses based on a touch location and touch force in response to a touch of a user.
When a touch sensing system performs a display operation, a touch sensing operation, and a force sensing operation in a time-sharing manner, a touch location detection and touching force detection are performed within a limited time, and thus, sensing sensitivity and image quality may be deteriorated.